Coco LaBouche
Coco LaBouche is the main antagonist of the film, Sonic The Hedgehog in Paris: The Movie. She is the wicked, Sonic-hating head of SEGA World wishing to be head of the company. Her employer tells her that she must learn to love Sonic first, to which she lies by saying she's engaged. She tries to get Christopher Thorndyke to love her and marry her just so she can get promoted. This sets the climax of the movie. She is voiced by Susan Sarandon. Biography Coco LaBouche runs the amusement park SEGA World, a Japanese theme park located in Paris, France. Coco is first seen ordering her assistant, Dimwitted Sonic, to fly the designer of their massive robotic Metal Sonic out to Paris, so it can be repaired immediately, after it breaks down during a play rehearsal. Not long after the arrival of Sonic the designer, with his friends, Coco has a video call with Mr. Yamaguchi, her boss, who plans to step down as President of Yamaguchi Industries. Believing that she has been chosen as his successor, Coco immediately accepts. However, Yamaguchi her tells her that she's one of the many people being considered for the job, and that his successor has to love children, as children are the main audience for the Metal Sonic franchise. Coco lies to him by claiming to be engaged to a man with a child of his own, but rather than name Coco as his successor immediately, Mr. Yamaguchi tells her that they'll talk about the promotion after the wedding occurs. Coco and her other assistant, Jean-Claude, try to quickly figure out how and where they are going to find a single man with a child. However, they discover Sonic EXE hiding in her office instead. Sonic EXE, wanting to avoid Coco's fury, tells her about Chris, since Chris is looking to finally find someone seriously. Coco uses the opportunity to pretend to fall in love with Chris, while continuously impressing Chris as much as possible. In order to pull it off, she forces Dimwitted Sonic to help her (although he is unaware of Coco's real motives). Coco learns from Sonic EXE that, although Chris is very much smitten with her, Sonic doesn't like her at all, and wishes for his new friend to be the character who befriends Metal Sonic. Days later on the morning of the wedding, Coco forcefully yanks Sonic's Chill Dog out of his hands. She then orders Jean-Claude to lock Sonic and his Friends, even Sonic EXE, in the warehouse with the robotic Metal Sonic, despite their being part of the wedding, as she doesn't want them there to ruin it. She then orders Dimwitted Sonic to throw out Wawa, opening Dimwitted Sonic's eyes to the truth. On their way to the cathedral, Dimwitted Sonic confronts Coco about deceiving Chris. Coco fires him on the spot and kicks him out of the limo, going to Notre Dame alone. During the wedding, Sonic has enough time to arrive because Chris spends a long time reciting what he believes to be their favorite poem. The wedding itself proves to be quite unpleasant and dreadful, as Coco loses patience and forces the ceremony forward, and rushing the Archbishop until she completely loses her temper and tosses the Bible at him. However, Sonic barges in through the door, halting the ceremony (in the process, yelling "NO" as his first word). Coco pretends to be happy to see Sonic, but moments later, Jean-Claude bursts in and accidentally reveals that she had locked his Friends up to prevent them from coming. Chris, finally seeing the evil liar Coco truly is, angrily calls the wedding off. Then Sonic EXE attempts to tell the grown-ups about Coco's plan, who promptly hushes Sonic EXE. However, Mr. Yamaguchi suddenly appears, revealing he had been witnessing the entire ceremony, and asks Sonic EXE to tell them what Coco was trying to do. Sonic EXE then reveals Coco's wicked scheme to marry Chris and then convince Yamaguchi to make her his successor. Yamaguchi, enraged by Coco's deceit and treachery, immediately fires her before leaving the church. Coco attempts to storm out of Notre Dame, but realizes the Knuckles,Tails, and Amy are standing on her dress. Furious, she knocked them downward in front of everybody. Sonic declares that only he is allowed to Mess with his friends and then he jumps on the wicked Coco's wedding dress, causing it to rip, revealing her lingerie in front of everyone, including some tourists with cameras, much to her anger and humiliation. And Coco runs away sobbing, never to bother Sonic or anyone else ever again. It is unknown what happens to Coco at the end of the movie after she got flashed by cameras during her defeat. Looks ﻿Coco has almond skin and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. She always wears a pair of triangle-shaped earrings(somewhat similar to the pair that Didi usually wears) that apparently double as a communicator and wears a purplish lipstick with purple eyeshadow. She is often seen wearing extremely extravagant and flamboyant outfits, regardless of the situation. When she speaks with Sonic and Tails, her dress is red with a big green zipper on the front and she wears a pair of big green platform heels with clocks on them. Another time, during her date with Chris, she wears a strange purple turban and a dress with pointed shoulders, flared sleeves and a pair of purple platform shoes. She has brown hair, but sometimes wears a purple wig. Appearances ﻿Coco has only appeared in Sonic The Hedgehog in Paris: The Movie and hasn't appeared in the Sonic X TV series ever since. ﻿However, Coco was briefly mentioned in the episode "Follow My Flag" by Lloyd in ''Lego Ninjago:The Series of Power'' while he was rehearsing his Veterans Day Presentation. She was mentioned again in PSASBR in the Episode The Break Room, where Kratos mentions her as the "Cruchy French woman".She was possibly mentioned in a Sonic Short were sonic says '"What about the time with the Evil French SEGA World Lady?" Trivia * Coco LaBouche is voiced by Susan Sarandon in her First Game PG-rated role to date (other movies she was in are rated G, PG-13, and R). * The scene where Sonic jumps on Coco's wedding dress, revealing her panties, stockings, and garter belt in front of everybody (including people with cameras) is like the scene in Make it 3, where the real JSG (having been pretending to be Savage Mation) steps on Sally Mcalister's wedding dress (as she is storming out of the church, embarrassed). Sally Mcalister, the main antagonist of Make it 3, shares several similarities with Coco, including being a child-hater and a gold-digger. * Her character is likened by many fans to Cruella de Vil from Disney's 1961 animated movie, 101 Dalmatians. * Coco's last name comes from "la bouche", meaning "the mouth" in French.